Jargon
Please refrain from adding your own arguments, disputes, names into the Slang unless they're commonly used. It's here to help new players with the terminology, so try to help out :) A Aggro - Aggressive (deck type based on fast damage) B Bless - Action of using spell 'Blessing' on a creature Bolt - Can be either Fire bolts or Ice bolts Burrow - Ability of shriekers, graboids, devourers, antlions, makes them untargetable at the cost of damage output C Chrys - Short for Chrysaora Clock - Number of turns until death, based on current rates of health loss Control - Deck type designed to win by controlling the opponent CS - Chaos Seed D Deck out / to deck - Run out of cards Deflag - Deflagration Denial - Denial deck, to deny opponent of quanta by taking them (devourers) or destroying pillars (EQ, deflag, steal, pulverizer, trident) Desync - In PVP duelling, where the clients desynchronise and cause the players to each drop the game. Often causes odd glitches. Devs - Devourers Diss Shield - Dissipation Shield Dive - Ability of Pegasus and Wyrms to double their attack DL - Drain Life DS - Can stand for Dimensional shield or Dissipation shield E EA - Enchant Artifact EB - Empathic Bond Electrum - Currency in the game, used to buy cards and play levels, earned from quests, winnings, selling cards, slot machines (+1) EQ - Earthquake F FFQ - Firefly Queen (to) Fly - Action of using spell Fly weapon ''to "fly" your weapons '''Freeze' - Creature gets frozen for 3 turns (can happen from chaos seed, freeze spell, ice bolts spell, artic squid or ice shield) G Grabs - Short for Graboids H Hatch - Ability of Fate egg to hatch into random creature Heal - Healing back life, can happen from Heal spells, miracle, druidic staff, vampire stilettos, drain life, holy light, empathic bond HL - Holy Light I IGN - In Game Name (for duels) Immortal - Can refer to aether creature, or any creature immortalized by Anubis Immo - Short for Immolation J K L Lobotomize - Ability of Lobotomizer to remove skill from creature (can also occur from chaos seed and mind flayer) Lobo - Lobotomizer Lycan - Lycanthrope M Mark - A player's element type Mastery - Winning the match with maximum HP OMFGIAM - Stands for "OMFG, It's A M'''iracle", opponent exclaims it when they seem your health rise from 1 hp to 99 hp. '''Mono(-deck) - Deck of only one element type Mutate - Ability of "Mutation" spell to generate a creature with random stats and random ability. N O OE - Owl Eyes Otys - Otyughs P PA - Plate Armor Pegs - Pegasus Plagued - Ability of "Plague" spell to poison all enemy creatures for 1. Poison - Act of decreasing health by 1 for each poison, can be targeted on life or creatures Pull - Ability of Armagio or spell 'Gravity Pull' to absorb all damage Pulv - Pulverizer Purify - Removing all poison from health PU - Parallel Universe Q QP - Quantum Pillars Quanta - Points in each element used to summon creatures, use spells, or play weapons, shields, permanents etc. The game uses the pluralisation "Quantums". R Rainbow - Deck designed around using lots of different elements, usually running quantum pillars (different colors ~ rainbow) Reflect - Ability of reflective or emerald shield to reflect back any spells on life. ROF - Stands for Rain of Fire RT - Reverse Time spell (also the ability of Eternity weapon) S Sac - Means to "Sacrifice", can be used in conjunction with Immolation (sacrificing 1 creature to creature 7 fire and 1 of every other quanta) or creatures with Devour Skeles - Skeletons Spirits - Can be either Forest Spirits (life) or Fire Spirits (fire) Squids - Arctic Squids Steal - Using "Steal" spell, steals a permanent from opponent's field Stilettos - Vampire Stilettos, heals your life for amount of damage inflicted T Time Delay - Ability of Procrastination shield to delay creatures for one turn after attack t50 - top 50 players, used in level 4 TU - Twin Universe - upgraded version of PU U V W X Y Z Zanz - Zanzarino, creator of Elements the game. AKA the great person who has created this game and keeps it updated. The one we all love.